Lost
by Angelic Aramina
Summary: Everything seemed to be normal for the girl, until fate struck and dealt her an unknowing hand.
1. Lost

**Disclaimer I do not own Labyrinth nor do I own its characters. I simple own my own ideas and original characters.**

**Lost**

Curled up in the corner of a dark and musty two story house a girl was crying. She wrapped her arms tightly around her legs and buried her head towards her knees. No one wanted her, her family had perished long ago in this very house. The only solitude she could find was that it still stood. She knew she had to get leaving soon, before they should find her. Lifting her tired head and wiping tears from her eyes she begged no one in particular for a chance at freedom.


	2. Taken

**Taken**

Looking through a crystal orb he frowned at it. Inside the crystal was a dark haired, silver eyed twelve year old girl crying her heart out. He sighed in frustration he could not go to her unless he was summoned and that truly made him upset. He stared long and hard at the girl hoping that she would soon stop crying but alas that deemed to be unavoidable. he began to dance the crystal orb over his fingertips to fight back the anger he was feeling. He had watched her for years saw what she had lost, how people treated her, how in her desperation she had fled from those vile people. Not being able to hold his anger back any longer he threw the orb across the room breaking it over the head of a goblin.

Getting to his feet he stormed out of his throne room and up into his personal chambers. How he hated when he couldn't get his way. He kicked several of his furniture in his rage. Producing another crystal in his hand he checks back in on the girl. A frown crosses his face as he notices what is about to happen. Two men walk into the house and upon searching it they locate the girl. Shaking their heads they pick her up and carry her to their police car.


	3. Home

**Home**

The police pulled in front of a large grey house. The shutters hung open on the darkened windows. Children could be heard laughing from the rear of the building. Slowly they climbed out and helped the girl from the back seat. She looked at the Foster home in despair, she never wanted to come back here. Slowly the police walk her to the house just as an elderly woman with her graying hair pulled tight into a bun came rushing down the stairs. "Oh thank heaven that you found our darling little angel."

"Miss Hope, it is a pleasure to see you again," the one officer smiled gently. "Like you had suggested we did indeed find her in her old house."

"I am ever so grateful for you to bring Ara home to us. We really did miss her," the woman lied through her teeth.

"Well ma'am it wasn't a problem at all, we just are glad to be able to help you out."

The woman smiled at the two officers then gently took Ara's hand in her own. "Come along darling so that these fine men can get back to their jobs. Take care officers," she called as they turned and headed back to their vehicle.

Leaning down she pulled the girl closer to her and squeezed her hand as hard as she could. Ara bit back her tears as Hope leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You are going to be punished for running away."

After the police pulled away Hope roughly pulled the girl in the house, through the kitchen, and roughly down the stairs. leading her to a small dark room that looked as if the walls were falling apart; she chained her to the floor. "You will stay in here until I feel you can behave yourself, until then you'll be lucky to get water, but you will not be fed!" She turned on her heel after she smacked the child harshly across her face. On her way out of the basement she killed the lights to leave the girl alone in the dark.


	4. Food

**Food**

He stormed across his chambers furiously breaking odds and ends. That Hope woman really pissed him off. All those children were lucky to be alive and here she was belittling them, treating them no better then worms. He snapped his fingers restoring the broken things back to their original state. He slumped down into his chair, what could he do. He felt so torn when he saw his Ara, oh yes his Ara she was. He watched her for all her life, and as he watched; he had grown to care for her deeply. He bit down letting his teeth sink into his tender pink lips.

He wasn't going to let that child starve. Getting up he left his chambers and went back to his throne room. Looking around he spotted the goblin he was searching for. "Snit come here now," he bellowed at the goblin as he sat down on his throne.

The goblin hurried to his king, "yes your majesty what can I do for you?"

Grabbing the front of Snit's shirt he pulled him easily towards him. "I have a mission for you, Snit."

"Oh I am honored to be doing anything for you, your majesty."

Looking at Snit he said, "Gather some bread, cheese and apples, then I want you to take care of Ara, make sure she eats what you bring her not all at once. Stay near her keep her company, but do not tell her what you are or where you are from! And above all do not get caught by anyone else: especially that Hope person."

"Of course your majesty, umm when shall I return home sir?"

"Only when you need more food supplies and be sure to bring some water for her to drink. I don't want her getting sick."

"As you wish my king."

Letting go of the goblin's shirt he leaned back in his chair producing a crystal orb to watch over her again as the other goblins went back to their ridiculous behaviour.

Snit ran to the kitchens and packed a small basket hurrying he appeared before his king. With a flick of his hand after raising an eyebrow Jarth sent the goblin to Ara's side.


	5. Friend

**Friend**

Ara buried her head between her knees as she let the silent tears pour from her. Her stomach was already in a knot from not eating the day before. She hated the way her face stung and she hated the dark. Looking up when she heard a noise she took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face.

"Hello," a timid voice whispered.

Ara relaxed when she realized that it was not Hope who came downstairs, but then again she never heard this voice before. Timidly she answered back, "hi."

A rustling noise was heard as who ever it was came closer to her and sat down next to her. "Hi, I thought I heard your stomach rumble, would you like something to eat or drink," he asked hopefully.

"I'm not allowed to have anything to eat but I am allowed to have some water."

"Well as long as big nose up there doesn't know you had something to eat how she gonna find out, I promise I won't tell her."

Ara nodded in the dark maybe she could eat something as long as Hope didn't find out about it. "As long as you promise not to tell her then ok I will eat something" she said bravely.

Smiling the goblin reached into his basket and grabbed an apple and handed it to her. Then digging in his basket again he pulled out a water bottle. Great fully the girl accepted the food and drink and hungrily ate the apple quickly. "Would you like some more," the goblin asked?

"May I, it wouldn't be too much trouble for you would it?"

"No trouble at all for Snit," he pulled out some bread and cheese and handed it to the girl.

Between blissful mouthfuls of food she leaned back and sipped her water. "So your name is Snit? Mines Aramina but I like to be called Ara."

"Yes my lady Ara my name is Snit, and I is your friend."

Ara smiled at that and leaned back enjoying his company. As they talked Snit promised to always help her when he could. He knew his king expected no less from him. As the basket slowly grew empty he fidgeted around where he sat.

"What's wrong Snit?"

"I need to leave soon to refill my basket, that way I can keep you feed and healthy."

The girl nodded as they had spent days down there talking and her stomach had just started to grow hungry again. Just as she was about to speak a door flew open and steps could be heard coming down the stairs. "Hide before she finds you Snit," she whispered to her friend but he had already disappeared.

"Well are you ready to behave yourself you stupid child," Hope barked at the girl.

Ara looked down at her hands and knew that if she didn't reply she would be in far worse trouble. "Yes, kind sweet Hope I learned my lesson please forgive me for being such an shelfish child."

Hope looked the girl over and just then heard a loud grumble from the girl's stomach. "I suppose I can forgive you this time but you have to wait till dinner to eat. No one eats unless I say they can."

"Of course sweet dear Hope, I thank you with all my heart for being so kind to such a child as I am."

Leaning down Hope unlocked the child and pushed her towards the stairs. "Well get a move on girl before I decide to leave you down here."


	6. Years

**Years**

Jareth watched as the girl he cared for turned into a beautiful teenager then into a lovely young woman. Hope still gave her hell and he was always frustrated when she locked the girl in the basement but as always he would send Snit to her side. Then the most horrible thing he thought was possible happened.

Looking into his crystal orb he grew angry. He watched as Hope took dozens of photos of Ara, both dressed and partially nude. Taking these pictures she uploaded them onto her computer. Looking closer he found that she was planning on selling her as a sex slave. His temper flared his eyes turned red and a scream ripped through his throat. No one was allowed to touch her, she was his by right. He watched her grow and blossom into the beautiful creature she was today.

He shattered the crystal orb against the wall, screaming for Snit. Quickly Snit appeared before him. Jarth pulled him close and then in his one hand gave him a red leather bound book which he magically pulled from thin air. "Snit, give Ara this today, urge her to read it aloud. Make her believe that what ever she wishes can come true."

"Yes your majesty," he replied.

Flicking his hand Snit disappeared and found himself once again in the dark with Ara. She was chained to the floor and trying to break free from her bonds. Startled she looked up as she felt a hand placed on her arm.


	7. A Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth I only own my own ideas and characters.**

**Please feel free to leave me reviews, they keep me motivated and with motivation I tend to type more.**

**A Gift**

This was the first time Snit ever touched Ara. He really didn't want to, in case the king should get angry with him. He really didn't want to end up in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Snit was hoping that Ara would have heard him calling her name over and over. Feeling her jump under his touch made him unsure. "Ara" he nervously said, "I brought you a present."

Ara turned toward her friend smiling, "you brought me a present?"

He held out his hand and carefully placed the gift into hers. Just as she took the gift the basement door flew open and down stormed Hope. Snit barely had any time to hide before she was upon the girl. "Well good news my dear. Your pretty looks are gonna make me a very wealthy woman."

Hope walked towards the girl, before she reached her Ara had slipped the book into her dress. Bending down on one knee Hope unchained her from the floor. Roughly she pulled her to her feet and dragged her toward the stairs. "Come along we need to take a few more photos for your potential buyers. Several of them want to see exactly what your body has to offer."

A shiver ran down her spine as she realized exactly what Hope was talking about. Sure enough she was shoved into Hope's personal bedroom. Hope cruelly ripped Ara's dress from her body causing a red leather book the size of a large hand to fall to the floor. Quickly Ara used her hands to cover her naked body as she slid to the floor.

Raising her eyebrows, "well what is this?" She scoops up the book and looks at it. "The labyrinth, child where did you get this?"

"A friend gave it to me, please give it back."

"The Labyrinth indeed she stated I have no use for such fairy tales but it may be worth money."


	8. Magic

**Magic**

The clock struck midnight in the Labyrinth. Jareth smiled down at the crystal orb in his hand. With a simple flick of his finger he easily changed a sentence in his book that Hope was holding. With another flick he made the woman want to read the dreaded words in it to prove her point.

Although he found Ara far more beautiful then before, he tore his eyes from her naked body. He never could disrespect the woman he cared so deeply for. A smile played on his lips as his thoughts drifted back to Ara's great grandmother Sarah.

He smiled as he stood from his throne and gather his goblins together. Transforming into a snow white owl he took off flying. Preparing himself for the words he knew that were coming he took off flying towards the portal that will open and allow him into the human world. "Not much longer now" he thought as he flew faster towards the portal.


	9. The Wish

**The Wish**

Hope glanced over at Ara and laughed. Flipping through the book landing on a page as if she was drawn to it. Looking over the words then at Ara she laughed again. "You really think fairy tale creatures are real. That a goblin king will come to save you?"

"To be honest I do believe that such creatures could exist and so what if goblins are ruled by a king." Ara slowly stood up and faced Hope while wrapping a blanket around her small body. Hatred flared in the girl as she kept her gaze on Hope. "If vile monsters such as yourself can exist then so can they!"

"Oh so the little bitch can speak up for herself after all. I'll prove to you that these things are not alive and then I'll punish you severely for your back talk." Looking back down at the book in her hands her face lit up. In a mocking tone she stated, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take all of you away from me right now." She began to laugh when nothing happened and then everything went dark.

Lightning and thunder shook the house. All the lights had been blown out. The house fell silent as Hope walked to her nightstand to retrieve a flashlight. Lightning lit up the room and cruel laughter could be heard all around her. Turning to faced a window she was surprised to see a snow white owl flapping against it: as if by magic the window flew open and the owl flew towards her. Hope threw her arms up but within a few moments discovered that the owl had not touched her. She lifted her head as her arms fell to her sides, she was shocked to see a man in front of her. She also realized that Ara was no where to be seen.


	10. Proposal

**Proposal**

Jareth leaned against the wall in his black poet shirt, a gold medallion hung lazily between the opening of that. His pants were tight and blacked and showed all of his curves. He ran his lithe fingers that bore black gloves through his platinum hair. He raised an eyebrow at the woman before him. Using his free hand he produced a crystal orb.

"Who are you and where the hell did Ara go," she spat out?

Smirking he said in a low voice, "why she and all the children who lived here are at my castle. All thirteen of them are there," he pointed past the window.

"Your castle, who are you?" Her eyes narrowed as she spoke to him.

Jareth stepped closer to her "why Hope I'm the Goblin King."

His hand passed right below her nose as he waved the crystal temptingly at her."Take the crystal and forget about the children," he spoke softly.

She looked at it wearily, "whats it do?"

"It's a crystal and nothing more do you deserve."

Glaring up at him she spoke out, "I want my children back."

"Then they are there beyond the goblin city in the heart of the labyrinth." He pointed to the castle in the distance.

"That doesn't sem far," she retorted.

"It's further then you think and time is short."

"Time is short?"

"My Hope you have no idea what you are getting into you have thirteen hours to solve my labyrinth or the children are mine forever."

"it doesn't look that hard."

"It's harder then you think, the dangers here are unnumbered. Turn back now before its too late."

"I won't those kids are worth a fortune to me."

"Thirteen hours to reach my castle then and only then will I relinquish the children to you."

He disappeared from her and quickly reappeared in his throne room. Surprising twelve kids and one young woman as he came out of no where. they all looked at him in surprise and all he could do was look at the woman. He smiled softly at all of them but his gaze was stuck to Ara. "Welcome to my home," he said pleasantly.


	11. Answers

**Feel Free to leave any reviews I will respond to them.**

**Answers**

One minute she was confronting that vile woman Hope and the next she disappeared. Looking around she saw the other twelve orphans with her in a large room. It held a throne and there was a pit in the middle that had dozens of pillows in it. Ara had no idea how they got there. What surprised her even more was that now she was wearing a silver dress that fell to her feet and pooled around her on the floor. All of a sudden as she looked up a tall man with wild platinum hair appeared before her. He was dressed in a white poet shirt that hung open his chest bore a medallion and his grey pants were so tight: she turned her head to keep from blushing.

"Welcome to my home," he said softly. With a lazy flick of his hand the room became crowded with creatures all around them.

Ara glanced back at the man and noticed that his eyes never left her. She was surprised to see that his eyes were two colors a greenish one and an blueish one; taking a deep breath and keeping her eyes on his face she said, "where are we and how did we get here?"

He stepped towards her keeping his eyes on her and stopped within a foot from reaching her. "You my dear are in the heart of the Labyrinth; the Goblin Kingdom, a part of the Underground and I brought you here."

"Goblin Kingdom.. Underground... who are you?"

"Why Ara I feel hurt, after all the times I sent Snit to help you. I'm the Goblin King," he bowed as he said this. "You my dear may call me Jareth."

"You sent Snit?"

Just then Snit stepped forward and stood next to his king. "Yes Ara his majesty sent me to you since he could not go himself," Snit admitted.

Jareth glared at the goblin for speaking up but turned and smiled softly at Ara. "Indeed I did send Snit to aid you when that woman locked you away.

"Jareth why are we here?"

"Well to keep it simple that woman wished you to me."

"She didn't believe it actually would work, don't you have to believe in magic for it to actually work?"

"Not at all dear Ara I've been waiting a long time for her to slip up and since she couldn't get caught there I simple made it so I could catch her here."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing he took her hands in his, "I never cared how that woman treated any of the children in her care. She was so good at not getting caught that I yearned to take all of you away from her." In his mind he mainly thought of taking Ara away from her but he would never openly admit that to her.

"Are we allowed to leave her and go where we want?"

"Well yes and no, she has thirteen hours to make it here and reclaim you otherwise you all belong to me."

Ara removed her hands from Jareth's and looked him straight in the eyes. A small fire seemed to blaze to life within her own. "I don't belong to anyone."

Startled Jareth answered "what I meant precious was that if she fails you have to stay in the underground for the rest of your lives. I can not bring you back to your human world."

Looking up into his eyes again, "do we have to stay here with you and what will become of us?"

He looked down at his hands, "you do not have to stay with me, the children will be adopted throughout the Underground. Since you are no longer a child you would have the right to choose where you would prefer to live."


	12. Beware

**Beware**

Hope made her way clumsily down the hill. Making her way towards the labyrinth. Looking around as she grew nearer to it she was upset to see that there was no doorway or gate to enter. Walking over towards the wall she slapped it in frustration. How was she suppose to get in if she can't even find a door. Turning to her left she began walking towards a pond she spotted on her way downhill.

A small creature popped his head over the edge of the clear blue pond as a strange woman walked towards him. He gave a sigh he hated the his job as gate keeper but Hoggle was banished to the Bog of Eternal Stench ages ago. He ducked his head down as he went about tending the plants that grew along the wall.

Walking closer Hope spots a small white haired boy dressed next to nothing. He appeared to be trimming the plants along the wall of the labyrinth. "Child, tell me is there a door near here?"

Without turning his head he replied, "there is a door but I ain't no child I be far older then you, you old tart."

Growing angry the woman stepped closer to him. "i wouldn't be calling people names if I were you. They might just kick you in the ass for it."

"Try if you want," he said "but if you want in the labyrinth in one piece don't go making me angry."

Hope spat at the child then walking over to him she raised her hand to strike him. Whirling around with ease he grabbed her wrist and twisted it before it could even make contact with him. "I told ya not to make Pips angry and what did ya do you made Pips angry."

Dropping to her knees as he applied more pressure to her hand the woman almost broke out in tears. "I'm sorry, I'm just so upset my wonderful children were taken away from me today," she lied.

"Your lying his majesty never takes what isn't wished away. The only ones that enter here that is humans are the ones hoping to get what they wished back."

"Please just tell me how to enter the labyrinth, I'll never try and hit you again I swear."

"Your lucky I'm the gate keeper, you get in through here." Roughly he dragged the woman to the entrance and threw her through the doors that had opened. "Just beware that I am not the only one you may have to deal with."

Turning his back to her he let the gate slam shut separating the two of them. Off in the castle Jareth watched with great amusement at what Pips had done to Hope.

Rubbing her sore hand she slowly got to her feet and looked left and right. From what she could tell there was no way to go further in. She sighed, why did she have to be so foolish as to make a stupid wish she didn't even want. Lifting her head up with new determination she set off down the left side hoping to find a turn in it soon.

After running a great distance and still not seeing any entrance Hope leaned against what she thought was a wall to catch her breath. To her surprise she fell through the wall and noticed that here indeed was a way into the maze. Off in the distance a clock chimed twice, she had lost two hours just trying to get in.


	13. Crystal Orb

**Special Thnaks to auctavia1228 for pointing out that I was misspelling Jareth's name.**

**Crystal Orb**

Jareth lazily spun a crystal orb over his fingers, causing it to dance as he watched the orb Ara held in her twelve other kids happily played with various goblins of different shapes and sizes. Turning Ara smiled sweetly at Jareth, making him blush slightly. "Jareth, to be honest: I really don't want her to make it here."

Raising an eyebrow, "really now you don't want to go home with that sweet Hope," he teased.

"I would rather be stuck living here in a dungeon then return to her."

A smile crossed his lips as he looked her over. "Well I would never lock you in a dungeon. however I could make arrangements for you to stay here whether she makes it through the labyrinth or not."

"What do you mean?"

"If you would rather stay then go with her, we can make another arrangement. That is if you think she can make it here."

"How exactly would we be able to do that?"

"Well lets see..." he tapped a finger over his lips lightly. "I know we can make a deal between us."

"What sort of deal?"

A smile crossed his lips and he leaned forward, "lets talk business in my office."

Ara shrugged her shoulders and moved towards Jareth as he stood up. Taking her hand in his he leads her from the throne room into his personal office. "Please have a seat Ara."

Sitting down in a soft armchair she looks up at Jareth. "Well what do you have in mind?"

Sitting himself on top of his desk facing her he replys, "All you have to do is make a simple wish."

"What sort of wish would it have to be?"

"Well easily enough you would be stuck here since you already are here. The wish would have to be something dealing with these events. I being generous could allow you to take back your wish by running my labyrinth. Upon you returning to the castle within thirteen hours would null our agreement, but should you not make it then what was wished would come true."

"So if I made a wish you would give me a chance to take it back?"

"Of course precious, but keep in mind that you would be running for yourself and your freedom."

"That depends on what I wish for though correct?"

"Of course, I will allow you to think on it, like I said before Hope may not make it here but then again she could."

Crossing her hands over her chest she closed her eyes and began to think. A smile crossed her face as she realized what he had offered her. Thinking of how she worded it would be another problem, but she was smart and knew how to work things through. opening her eyes she looked at Jareth and a sly smile crossed her lips. "I know what I want to wish for."


	14. A Break

**A Break**

Hope became confused as she turned one corner after another. She felt lost trying to navigate the maze. The castle was still far off in the distance and it seemed as though it never grew any closer to her. How was she suppose to get through this. Leaning against a wall after walking for well over an hour to catch her breath. Her frustrations were growing as she stood there doing nothing. her mouth felt dry and a odd sensation was being felt from her near empty stomach. She groaned as the clock chimed four.

She pushed herself away from the wall her eyes having just noticed on a tree bearing a fruit that looked like large red apples. Letting her eyes bask on the apples she made her way slowly towards them. Reaching a hand up nervously she easily plucked a large apple from a branch. Wiping it on her shirt she brought it to her lips hungrily. As her yellowish teeth sunk into the apple the earth beneath her feet opened up and swallowed her whole.


	15. Change

**Change**

Jareth knew she was going to make a wish. he produced a crystal orb and danced it over his fingertips. As he was waiting the clock chimed four. (Nine more hours to go for Hope, he thought) he smiled as he watched Hope in the crystal fall.

"Jareth?"

He raised his head as his name left her lips. "Yes precious?"

"Can my wish affect Hope?"

He never thought about that. He smiled, "depends on the wish, for one I can not kill her. however she can die to the dangers in the labyrinth, which would then be on her own fault."

"So you can't kill her?"

With a sigh, "I can not kill runners even if I wanted to. i can however kill intruders that invade my kingdom."

She looked at her hands "then I am ready to make my wish."

"I am at your command precious."

Taking a calming breath she closed her eyes. "Jareth, I wish that Hope would forget about us and never again will she want to raise any children ever again."

Jareth's mouth dropped open slightly. Never had he thought she would make such a powerful wish as that. He figured she would only wish for her freedom not for all of them. He never felt so proud before for anyone as he felt towards her at that moment. "It is as you wish precious."

With a smile Ara says, "thank you Jareth."

Flicking his hand he produces two crystals the first he gives to Ara with a wink, "here precious watch through this." The second crystal with a flick of his hand he sends flying towards Hope. He disappears from the room trailing not too far behind the crystal. As Hope slowly climbs to her feet the crystal pops against her back.


	16. A Kiss

**A Kiss**

Hope looked around in confusion how did she get here; where was she. Darkness surrounded her but torches that hung from the walls offered her some light. Hope rubbed her head, (I must be dreaming she thought.) A noise startled her and she swung around to see what had made it. An extremely handsome man dressed in a black poet shirt with tight black pants looked at her. His face was in shadows and in his hands was a crystal orb.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the Underground," Jareth replied.

"Why?"

"You lost something and you came here to find it."

"Was I looking for you?"

"No, you were looking for this:" he held the crystal orb out towards her.

"I was looking for the crystal?"

"Of course all you have to do is take it from my hand. You would like it back, if I am correct," he stated smoothly.

"Yes, I would I have looked so long for it now."

A smile crossed his lips as she wrapped her hand around the orb. "Well here is your crystal my dear.

"Is this a dream," Hope asked as she pulled the crystal to her chest.

"Of course."

"Then since its a dream, you must be my lover," she replied.

Jareth bit back his disgust, he would never take her as his lover. "What would you like my dear," he said through clenched teeth.

"I want you to kiss me first."

Jareth just about threw up when she said that. A thought came to him quickly. "Close your eyes Hope, so that you will always remember this."

Hope closed her eyes as she readied herself for the kiss. She felt his breath upon her as he drew nearer. With a flick of his hand Hope was transported back to her home. She lay on her bed as her eyes opened she let out a frustrated sigh. She had almost kissed the most handsomest man she had ever seen. She cursed as she knew it was only a dream. Her eyes landed on her dresser where a crystal orb sat as if it had been there forever. Somewhere a clock chimed five times.


	17. Messages

**Request:**

**I could use a hand I need a couple of kingdom names, what rules them such as the type of creatures they are, and maybe king and queen names for those kingdoms. If anyone sends me these names in a review or private message I will gladly consider using them. Right now I am thinking maybe a total of 6 to 9 different kingdoms would be wonderful. If I use anyones suggestions I will gladly give them credit. These kingdom names are needed for the next couple of chapters. Thanks for helping me out.**

**Message**

Ara watched the crystal with amusement but her heart felt heavy when Hope asked Jareth for a kiss. She wanted to turn her head so she couldn't see but she couldn't. relief flooded through her as Jareth didn't kiss her. Instead he had tricked her into closing her eyes and sent her home.

Jareth walked back into his office as the clock struck five. He smiled sincerely at Ara, "well would you care to run my Labyrinth to take back your wish," he teased?

With a shake of her head she replied, "no, I think it worked out for our benefit."

"Well then I suppose I should contact the other kingdoms.

"I almost forgot about that," Ara said.

With a nod Jareth sat at his mahogany desk. Taking a quill in hand and several parchments he began writing several letters. On each letter they each read...

_**A need has arisen in the Goblin Kingdom for twelve suitable families to claim unwanted above ground children. I have recently saved them from an uncaring woman who wished them away and has lost her right to claim them as was our agreement. Please arrive within my castle in three days from this message to pick up any children your kingdoms would like.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Jareth the Goblin King**_

Usually he only would contact one kingdom at a time as he claimed a child. Depending on how old they were he usually let the child decide where they would like to live. However since there was so many of them he figured that the kingdoms would decide for themselves. He smiled as he sealed the messages and summoned a goblin to him.

"You summoned me your majesty?"

"Of course Fwint" he proclaimed, "I need you to deliver these messages at once."

Fwint bowed his head as he took the messages into his arms. Carrying them he ran from the room to deliver them.

"Jareth, I noticed when you were writing those you only said you had twelve children. What is to become of me?"

"Precious you have the right to choose where you wish to go. Besides your not exactly a child anymore," he winked at her.

A blush settled on Ara's cheeks as she turned her back on Jareth.


	18. Rooms

**Need ideas for names of characters, kingdoms, and races that rule them please leave a review or pm if you have any suggestions. Thank you!**

**Rooms**

Being a generous man, Jareth had the goblins prepare several rooms for the children. Each room would hold two children and supplied them with what they needed. All the children loved how large and comfortable the rooms were.

Jareth didn't want the goblins to prepare a room for Ara. He had ideas he wanted to do to make her room unique. For starters he wanted her room right near his so he choose the one directly across the hall. He slipped into her room unnoticed, and using his magic made several adjustments to suit her needs. Her room grew larger. her bed now rested on a platform surrounded by silver and gold curtains. her bathroom now had an adjoining walk in closet which he filled with all sorts of beautiful dresses. Jareth was proud of the changes he had made.

Ara was the last to be shown to a room. As she slowly entered it her mouth practically hung open. Jareth stood before her knees felt weak and as they gave out Jareth scooped her into his arms. "are you alright, precious?"

"I never seen anything like this before."

"Do you approve?"

"Jareth, this room is fit for a princess. I really shouldn't stay here I am nothing more then just an orphan."

"Nonsense in my eyes you are a princess."

She looked deeply into his eyes and gave him a sincere smile. Without taking his eyes off of her he carried her to the bed, drawing back the curtains and gently he lays her upon it. "Relax precious, and get some rest it has been an enduring day."

He pulls back his hands from her body although he knows he really doesn't want to. Leaning down he kisses her softly on her forehead after moving her hair away from her face. "Should you need anything I will be right across the hall precious."

Night fell upon the labyrinth and all was peaceful. Although Jareth did have trouble falling asleep his mind kept drifting off to a certain woman across the hall from him.


	19. A Visit

**Special Thanks:**

**This chapter would not be as it is without the help of auctavia1228. Thanks for the help with coming up with a kingdom. That being said I do not own the Leonine, I'm just borrowing them. **

**I do however own my own characters and ideas. I do not own anything from the labyrinth or it's original characters.**

**I could still use help coming up with several other kingdoms. The more people send in reviews or pm's the more ideas I can come up with. I will give the creator of Kingdoms special thanks when I go to use it. Thanks again.**

**A Visit**

Sitting in a white carriage that was decorated in garnet gemstones Winterskye teasingly played with Vincent's long blond hair. His stunning blue eyes were half-closed and a purr resounded from his chest. He reached over to his mate and pushed her short light blond hair from her face. "My love, I look forward to seeing my friend after all this time," he purred.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips, "beloved we just visited him but a month ago."

"Still it is too long since I last saw him," he smoothly replied.

The carriage slowed down and came to an abrupt stop. Stretching his limbs Vincent climbed from the carriage. Fwint took a deep breath as he stared up at the 6 foot 4 Leonine dressed in leather breeches, that towered over him. "I carry a message from the Goblin King for you," he held out the parchment.

Vincent leaned his thin muscular body down towards the goblin. "A message from Jareth," his eyes shined brilliantly.

Fwint gently handed him the parchment as Vincent held out his hand. No sooner had the parchment came in his hand the goblin disappeared to deliver the next one. Vincent looked down at the message in his hand and standing upright walked back into the carriage.

Sitting back down next to Winterskye he rubbed the short light blond hair on her arm. Allowing her to lean against him he slowly broke the seal eager to see what was sent to him. as he read the message a smile broke out over his face. "Well my love, seems we choose the right time to visit Jareth."

"Why is that Vincent," she curiously asked?

"We have been given a chance to adopt a human child he saved from above ground."

her eyes lit up, she always loved children. Maybe she could finally raise a daughter. "Can we travel faster, I would love to see the child, dear."

"Of course darling, he has twelve that need to find good homes."

Her light blue eyes seemed to glow, twelve maybe she could indeed have a daughter. Vincent called out to his driver and they began moving much faster. Hsi wife leaned against him as she purred over the idea of adding to their family.

Winterskye nestled into Vincent's arm. Thoughts ran through her mind; would the child let her rename them, would they be happy living with them. "You know I can sense your agitated dear," Vincent softly said.

"I'm not Vincent, I'm just eager to see the children," she smiled.

Using the magic he possessed he sent the message to a friend that had no children. Fate had been unkind to Lynx and his mate Kat. here was a perfect opportunity for them to raise a child of their own.

"Vincent don't think I didn't notice you use your magic."

"I would never denied that I had love."

"What did you do?"

"I simple sent the message to Lynx and Kat."

"You are such a sweet man my love," she kissed him gently on his cheek.

"What can I say Winterskye, I tend to keep our people's needs in my mind."

She held him in her arms as Jareth's castle came into view. the carriage pulled to a stop, climbing out they placed their black cloaks upon their shoulders. They began walking slowly towards the entrance to the labyrinth when a familiar magic wrapped itself around them. Within seconds they were in the castle looking at a grinning goblin king.


	20. Morning

**Morning**

Ara awoke as the sun light slowly crept across her bed. Stretching she smiled it had been a long time since she had last slept so well. Slowly swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, she threw back her blankets. Getting to her feet, Ara makes her way to the bathroom. Just as her hand touches the bathroom doorknob Jareth appears beside her. "Good morning precious."

"Morning Jareth," she calmly replies.

"Precious would you like some company in there, or need me to scrub your back," he teased.

"Jareth!"

He laughs lightly, "I'm just teasing. I wanted to see if you would be interested in having lunch with me."

"I would be honored. Just let me get changed."

Jareth takes her right hand leans down and kisses the top of it lightly. "I'll wait for you in the throne room precious."

"Alright, I'll be down shortly."

Jareth disappeared as easily as he had appeared. Looking around she was relieved to see him gone. Slipping into the bathroom Ara takes a quick shower, letting the heat of it soak into her skin. After drying off and wrapping a towel around her she walks into the closet.

Slowly Ara goes through the closet looking for something to wear. Her hand falls onto a black dress with a silver corset. Pulling it from the hanger she heads to the mirror holding it against her she smiles. Letting the towel drop to the floor Ara slips into the dress with the corset. She then heads back into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she brushes out her black hair and pulls it into a high ponytail. Slipping a pair of silver slippers onto her feet before she leaves her room she begins heading towards the throne room.

Very few goblins pass her as she makes her way towards Jareth. She takes her time enjoying the beauty of the castle as her footsteps are barely heard on the stone hallways. As she nears the throne room a goblin opens it for her slightly allowing her to enter. With a smile and a nod she slips inside. Ara makes her way towards Jareth as two cat like creatures appear with their backs to her, in front of her.


	21. A new Meeting

**A New Meeting**

Hearing a noise behind him Vincent slowly turns around. A smile crosses his lips as he gazes at Ara. Striding to her he sweeps her hand into his and brings it to his lips. Letting his lips brush lightly against the back of her hand he kisses it. "Where have you been hiding this purrfect creature Jared," he teased.

"If I wasn't already married to a purrfect creature such as Winterskye I would snatch this one up for myself."

Ara turned a bright pink at Vincent's sweet words. As for Jareth he let out a low growl barely audible by anyone in the room. Vincent and Winterskye easily heard due to their keen sense of hearing. They both knew with that growl Jareth let out that he had laid claim to the girl as his. Wether she knew it or not was a whole nother matter.

Winterskye slipped to Ara's side and placed her arm lightly over her shoulders, gently she moves her away from Vincent. "I'm Winterskye," she softly speaks.

"I'm Aramina."

"You must tell me dear how did you ever come to be here in the Goblin Kingdom."

Vincent smiles lovingly at his wife as he himself takes hold of Jareth's arm. "Let the girls talk we have much to discuss as well my fine friend."


End file.
